Icy Vixen, Fiery Stranger
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: KrystalxRoy oneshot. When Krystal is denied from the Super Smash Brothers main roster, she decided to stay as a side-on character. But tonight, she'll find a secret hidden from the Smashers ever since last tournament...


This sentence repeats itself because I'm better than you

This sentence repeats itself because I'm better than you.

Anyway, this is my newest idea at a pairing. I was looking at some Star Fox Command and Assault stuff the other day, (I WANT THAT GAME, DAMMIT), and I just realised what happened to Krystal in Command. It's so sad, and it reminded me about what my friends and I thought happened to Roy. I decided to pair the two up, in another spectacular OCA couple. Enjoy, RoyxKrystal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Super Smash Brothers, and I don't own anything to do with Star fox or Fire Emblem. Both are copyrighted to Nintendo. In this fic, for reference, it's just after Command, after Krystal's 'Kursed' ending.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Icy vixen, fiery stranger**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What do you mean, 'I'M TOO LATE?!'"

The shout made the man behind the desk lower his head, his silvery-white hair falling in his eyes, "I'm sorry Miss Krystal, but we already have three people from the Lylat System in the fighter roster. We just can't fit another one…"

The blue vixen fumed angrily, "Then how come there are four people from Hyrule? Four from that weird planet with the 'Po-kay-mans' from it? Four people from the Mushroom Kingdom? Why wasn't I--?"

"Besides," the man behind the desk frowned, looking at the sheet, "It says here that you left Star Fox, and joined Star Wolf. Am I correct?"

"Well, uh…" Krystal flushed a little, "…I-I left the team! I didn't want to be with them! Panther's a prat, Leon's crazy, and Wolf's way too proud for his own good!"

"Star Fox and Star Wolf are well-known around the Lylat system, ma'am," the man frowned, "I'm afraid, since you've been with both of them, people are… thinking you betrayed them both."

Krystal's jaw hit the floor, "Wh-WHAT?! What does THAT have to do with--?!"

"Calm down!" The man slapped his gloved hand on the table, making Krystal quieten down, still glaring. He frowned, folding his arms, "Krystal, am I right in saying you once became a convict yourself? After it all happened, didn't you leave and become a criminal by the name of 'Kursed'?"

Krystal gnashed her teeth, "This is different! That was the past!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't call the shots, Miss Krystal," the man shook his head solemnly, "It's not my shots. If I called the shots, I'd put loads of people in, but it's up to Sir Sakurai if he wants people in. And I'm afraid he didn't choose you."

"So that's it," Krystal had stood up, knocking her chair over in a flourish of her icy-blue tail. She glared at him, fuming, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, _'Master Hand'_," and with that, she turned and began to leave.

"Wait," Master Hand called out, making Krystal turn to face him, "…You could stay here as a side-on character…"

"Side-on character? The hell is that?"

"It's where a few characters from their world make appearances in stages and such," Master Hand folded his hands under his chin, and rested his head on them, "Like Sonic has three of his friends running around in the back of the stage, the Pokemon crew have a few Pokemon in the background of their stage… you know, random additions…"

"Additions…" Krystal's teeth bared, "…This vixen doesn't _DO_ random!"

And with that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Krystal never did leave the mansion. She decided to take up the offer of side-on character eventually. Although, she was regretting it a bit. The 'main characters' were all mocking her, and the assist trophies bossed them around a bit. A few were nice – certainly Zelda and Peach were nice, and she'd found friends in Red, Link, Isaac, Sonic and Pit. But… there was one person…

As soon as she'd become a side-on character, Fox had tried to get as close to her as possible, saying how he was sorry, and how he wanted to get back together again. Krystal had rejected him – even though it stung her, she knew it was the right thing to do. Fox had to learn that being a famous pilot didn't change emotions in any way. In her eyes, he'd still betrayed her. In her eyes… she wasn't Krystal. She was still Kursed.

This was what she thought whilst lying in her bed. It had been a month since she'd agreed to the job, and she wasn't sure whether to stay or not. All she did was voice for a part in the Lylat System stage. Whenever Fox or Falco asked for advice, then Peppy, Slippy and herself gave them advice and confidence. Unfortunately, this also meant the Star Wolf team had access to it too, and often interrupted them. Krystal was sick of it all, and just wanted to leave, or just wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't either ignore her, or repeatedly ask for things she didn't want.

A thud from outside the room caught her attention. Sitting up, she looked at the door on the other side of her room, puzzled. Who could be up at this time?

The vixen stood up, approaching the door and opening it slowly. It took her eyes a moment or two to adjust to the light, but she could faintly hear footsteps coming from down the corridor. Puzzled, she exited her room, and began to move down the length of the hallway, her feet soft on the carpet.

There was a creak, as someone went down the stairs. Krystal followed, her ears pricked for noise, her senses alert. Who was this? Were they a burglar, or… something more?

The sound of a door opening met her ears, as she looked through a gap in the stair rail. The kitchen door had been opened, and someone was rifling around in there for something. Krystal's eyes narrowed as she slowly began to descend the stairs. Though she didn't like to admit it, her training with Star Fox and Star Wolf were paying off. She crept as quietly as she could down the stairs, her feet making almost no sound on the carpeted stairs.

The sound of a clunk and a hum met her ears, as she realised the fridge door had been opened. She sighed, her ears flattening against her head in disappointment. She thought it had been a burglar, but it must've just been one of the Smashers getting a mid-night snack. The fridge door closed again, and she heard muffled footsteps as the figure left the room, and began to ascend the stairs quietly.

A few steps up, Krystal suddenly realised something that made her freeze. Well, two things really. One, she knew the person couldn't see her. Two… she was on the stairs.

Right in front of them.

Before she could move, the person hit her, stumbling and collapsing on top of her. Krystal gave a surprised yelp of alarm as the person above her grunted in pain, then rolled off of her, struggling to their feet. He then began to continue up the stairs, as if nothing had happened, though more hurriedly now. Krystal fumed in annoyance – this guy had just fallen on her, and hadn't apologized or even seen who it was. She scowled.

"An apology would be nice, thank you," she hissed after him, her voice in a loud whisper.

It was like a switch had been thrown. The figure froze dead in its tracks, rigid and ice cold. Krystal snarled, getting to her feet, and approaching him up the stairs.

"You know, it's not nice to fall on someone, and then just go without—"

She didn't even finish her sentence. With a sudden start, the figure bolted up the stairs in a mad rush, taking them three at a time. Krystal was momentarily stunned, but regained her composure, and growled after him.

"So it's a chase you want? Fine!" Krystal flew upstairs, even faster than her prey, her eyes set in malice, taking up the stairs in a crazed frenzy. She'd learnt from experience – never let your prey get away from you.

The chase continued up several floors, to the final floor. Krystal knew she had him trapped, and it made it even easier when, on the final step, the tired victim collapsed in a heap at the top. Krystal snarled, and in one bound, dived on top of him, her claws at his throat.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The person had stopped again, frozen stiff. Under her gripping fingers, she could feel him begin to shake. She could tell he was afraid, and decided to take a little bit of a sympathetic approach, whilst still keeping her tough manner.

"Look," She loosened her grip a little, "If you tell me who you are, then I won't hurt you. Are you a Smasher, or an Assist Trophy?"

"Pl-please, don't…" the boy stammered, making Krystal's eyes narrow, "D-don't tell anyone I'm here…"

"What? Who are you?"

"My name's… Roy," he said quietly, slowly sitting up, "I… used to be a Smasher…"

Krystal took a few seconds registering what she'd just heard, "…Used to be?"

"I… I was in the last tournament, I didn't come very far, but I was kicked out this tournament…" the boy shuffled uncomfortably, "P-please, I'm… not supposed to be here…"

"Then why are you here?" Krystal relaxed a little, but kept her steely gaze on him, "Are you here for revenge, or something?"

"No, I…" Roy mumbled, and his head lowered. Though Krystal couldn't see that clearly in the dark, she could see him shake his head, and the spiky hair move in the darkness. Finally, he spoke again.

"…I didn't want to go home…"

"…Huh?" Krystal blinked, surprised, "Why not?"

"I'm a failure," mumbled Roy, shaking his head again, "I… failed in the tournament. I let down my family…" He turned his head away, "and the Smashers didn't want me back… They'd already found someone to replace me…"

Krystal felt her heart jolt at this. She'd been shunned because of 'betrayal' to the Star Fox and Star Wolf team, and when she went to the Smash Brothers, they turned her down. Her face turned from a snarl to a frown as she watched him lower his head even more.

"But… why are you still here if they don't want you?"

"I… snuck in," he admitted, "I… I just stayed here, and found a room on the top floor no-one knew about. I made my own room there, and sneak down at night to feed myself. I also duck out at night to get things from the shop, too… when no-one's around…"

Krystal frowned. He was leading a life of secrecy and all because he was rejected from the Super Smash Brothers tournament. She sighed, putting a hand on the side of his face in a comforting way.

"Hey kid, listen…" She crouched down next to him, "I was rejected as a character too. I was kicked out of the line-up by someone taking my place at the last moment. We have something in common, you and I…"

She felt Roy look at her quietly, and then he spoke up, "…Who… who are you?"

"I'm…" Krystal thought for a moment. Was it wise to trust him?

Finally deciding, she sighed quietly, wishing she never had to say this name again.

"My name's… _K-Kursed_," She choked on the name a little, and looked away. The sound caught Roy's attention, and he turned to her.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, sorry… I just hate my name…" Krystal, or rather, 'Kursed', sighed in annoyance, shaking her head.

"It makes me sound like some wannabe cartoon villain…"

"Really? I think it's cool," Roy replied, shocking her a little. Krystal turned to him, surprised.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's really nifty," he reached out, and stroked her hair, making her face blush a little, "I want a name like that. Roy's a stupid name…"

"I think it's nice," Krystal commented, then almost slapped herself in annoyance.

'_Dammit, I hardly even know him! He could be a criminal for all I know!'_

"Hey, Kursed," the vixen looked back at him, as he looked at her through the darkness, "…you don't mind hanging about with me for a bit? It gets awfully lonely up here…"

"Um…" Krystal thought for a moment. She recalled that when she was under the alias of 'Kursed', she did feel a little lonely. She cocked her head a bit, and finally replied, "…Sure, okay…"

"Thanks, that's really kind of you," Krystal felt herself smile as Roy stood up, her following suit, "Follow me."

Krystal followed him silently down the corridor, unsure of what to say. She was following a total stranger, and… felt fine about it. For some reason, there was something about him that she felt she could trust. He had a very re-assuring voice, and she heard his words replay in his mind.

"…_I didn't want to go home… I'm a failure. I… failed in the tournament. I let down my family… and the Smashers didn't want me back… They'd already found someone to replace me…"_

"Here we are," Krystal's head jerked up as Roy's real voice cut out his imaginary one from her mind, "Sorry it's not much, but… it's hard to re-decorate while not trying to be discovered…" He opened the door, and Krystal pushed her way inside after him.

The room was surprisingly large, with bare wooden walls and a slanted, wooden ceiling. It was like an attic, but with no random clutter thrown everywhere. Roy had taken a mattress, and used it as a bed on the floor. He'd also found a blanket, pillow and duvet from somewhere too, and laid them on the floor as a makeshift bed. Roy had also made an attempt at making it more like home – he had a dresser, a wardrobe and chest-of-drawers. What really surprised Krystal, though, was the television and the Nintendo Wii plugged into the corner. She raised an eyebrow, looking around the room.

"It's not too bad…" She mumbled, and turned around… coming face-to-face with Roy.

Roy's appearance had taken her aback. She would have thought he would look dishevelled from living up here by himself, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Roy was tall, slender, with a nice build and slightly tanned skin. His sapphire-blue eyes contrasted extremely well with his fiery red hair, and his muscles showed through his simple black T-shirt. Krystal looked him up and down, and felt herself think. He was very handsome for someone who had lived up here like this.

…Wait, hold on – did she just say _'handsome'_?

She shook her head in disbelief. She'd hardly even known him for over ten minutes, and she was already thinking things like that.

She looked back up at Roy, who was eyeing her as well. His eyes lingered on her body slowly as he moved his eyes slowly up. Krystal was used to being looked over like this. She'd been told that she was very attractive, and had often caught Fox and the others staring at her. Even Wolf and Panther had eyed her up. The memories of the past brought a frown to her face, and she lowered her head in a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"Hey, Kursed, are… you okay?"

Krystal looked up, and for a brief moment, her eyes met his. There was something in his gaze that made it difficult to turn away, and she found herself locked for what felt like several hours, though it was only a few seconds.

"..I-I'm fine," she finally stammered, looking away, "S-sorry, I… shouldn't be staring…"

"Hah, I could say the same…" Roy smiled, and walked over, sitting on the bed on the floor, "Sorry, there's not much in here…"

Krystal blinked, "There's a TV and a Wii here, Roy, what do you mean by—"

"I meant nothing really for hospitality," he replied, sheepishly, "Sorry…"

"…It's alright, I understand," Krystal walked over, and sat on the bed next to him, "so what did you sneak from the kitchen?"

"Oh, uh…" Roy looked at the thing in his and, and smiled, "What do you know? I got a lemonade bottle… and a chicken sandwich."

"Luck of the draw, hm?" Krystal smiled, and Roy let out a small laugh.

"I guess, these are my favourites…"

The two sat in silence for a moment as Roy feasted on his stolen food. Krystal couldn't keep her eyes off of him, watching him wolf down the food at a blinding rate. She slowly folded her arms, resting her head on her right hand, still watching him.

Once Roy had finished his food, he put the wrapper to the side, and then opened the bottle. He looked at it, and then frowned a little, "Hm…"

"What's wrong, wrong type?"

"No," Roy shook his head, "It's just… I've got a guest here, and I haven't offered them anything…" He held out the bottle to Krystal, who was a little taken aback, "Want some, Kursed?"

"Oh, no thanks…" Krystal smiled, patting his shoulder, "it's yours kid, I don't want it."

"My father says it's very rude not to offer a guest something to eat or drink," Roy explained, and Krystal smiled politely.

"You did offer, and it was nice, but I refuse please."

"…Suit yourself," Roy tipped the bottle up, and downed half of it in one go. He then put the bottle down, and gave a loud burp, "Oh, excuse me…"

"No matter," Krystal smiled, folding her arms.

Another long pause, until Krystal began to break the silent tension in the air.

"So, uh, Roy…" she started, attracting his attention, "What was the last tournament like?"

"Oh, it was fun," Roy replied, picking the bottle back up again and taking a small sip, "I didn't get very far in it, but I made some very good friends here, like Link and Marth."

"Link…" Krystal thought back to all the introductions she'd had, "The tall guy in the green hat and clothes? The elf?"

"He's a Hylian, really," Roy corrected, "But… no matter. Yes, that's Link. And Marth is the blue-haired one with the tiara and the girly hairstyle."

"I was about to say," Krystal laughed, "There's two blue-haired guys here, they both look kind of similar… well, dress-sense anyway."

Roy looked down at the floor, the smile ebbing away from his face, "…that's Ike. Ike took over from me when I left. He was the one who took my place."

"…Oh," Krystal frowned slightly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry," Roy put his hands up in defence, "It's fine… he's obviously better than I am…"

"No! Don't say that!" Krystal put an arm around him, "Don't you dare say that! You're a wonderful guy, Roy; don't let someone put you down by taking your place in somewhere! Never accept defeat, no matter what comes against you!"

"…What about you?" This brought Krystal to a halt, "…Didn't you say you were kept out by someone getting in before you?"

"Yeah, I was," It was Krystal's turn to frown now, "Wolf got in before I could, so I didn't have time to enter…"

"That's a shame," Roy smiled sympathetically, "You would've made an excellent Brawler."

Krystal blushed a little at the compliment, "…Thanks Roy, you too."

There was another moment of silence, as the two sat beside each other. Krystal absentmindedly flicked her long, blue tail around, making it brush against his arm accidentally. Roy turned, looking at it. Krystal felt his hand begin to stroke her tail, and blushed furiously.

"Th-that's very sensitive, Roy… please don't…"

"Oh, sorry…" he murmured, pulling his hand away, "It's really cute, your tail. Cute and fluffy."

It was rare for anyone to compliment Krystal, let alone her tail, and she smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Roy. That means a lot to me."

"It's fine, Kursed," he smiled, and Krystal suddenly realised how guilty she felt for telling him her alias rather than her real name. Slowly, she raised her head to him, looking at his face.

"H-hey, Roy…?"

"Hm?" he turned, taking another sip of lemonade, "What's up?"

"I… need to tell you," Krystal frowned, then lowered her head, "My name isn't Kursed. It's Krystal. 'Kursed' used to be my alias when I was a convict…"

Roy almost spat out his lemonade at that, "C-convict?!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" She whispered, lowering her head, "At the time… I didn't trust you, I had no idea what you may do to me… but now I know you a bit better, I thought… I should tell you."

"…Krystal…" Roy mumbled, and for the second time, their eyes locked for a brief moment. Krystal could see understanding in his eyes, also with slight pain. She knew a similar reflection was shown in her eyes too, and she felt herself smile.

"…Nice name," he commented, "…Really nice name."

Krystal felt her face turn even redder, "Th-thanks, Roy… you're really sweet."

Roy smiled, "I guess… just not being around people much makes me say things like that…"

Krystal smiled, and felt her tail stroke the back of Roy's arm again, "Well, you're a really nice guy… you should've remained in Brawl, really…"

"Thanks for the support, Krystal," Roy smiled, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Can you… maybe… come back up and meet me again sometime?"

Krystal returned the hug, smiling, "Of course I will, Roy. We all need company."

"…Thanks, Krystal, you… don't know how happy that makes me," Roy put his chin on her head, stroking her hair lightly. Krystal smiled, and held her new friend close to her in a warm hug.

They stayed like this for a while, until Krystal finally pulled away, her face beat red. This person was making her feel some of the feelings she used to have for Fox… only stronger. She'd only just met him, but she thought that, against everything… they would stick together.

"You should go," Roy insisted softly, making her turn to him, "It's almost dawn, you need to get back downstairs…"

Krystal was sorry to leave, and she could tell that Roy didn't want her to go either. Slowly, she nodded resentfully, and stood up slowly, "…You're right, Roy. I'm glad to have met you, and… I'm sorry we got off to a bad start…"

"It's fine, don't mention it…" Roy smiled, and clutched her hand, "It was fine for you to be paranoid like that, I'm not known by anyone apart from you now…"

Krystal smiled, "I'll keep it that way, if you like…"

"Please," Roy nodded, and stood up, "Well… I'll see you sometime, Kurs… I mean, Krystal."

"Y-yeah, sure…" Krystal was a bit nervous at what she was about to do but then added slowly, "Hey, Roy…?"

"Yeah?"

"Did… did anyone ever tell you how handsome you looked?" She blurted out, making her cover her mouth, even though she'd meant to say it. Roy, however, though blushing, took it into consideration.

"…No, I don't think so," he shook his head, then smiled at her, "What, do you think that I look handsome?"

"U-Uhh… yeah, kinda…" Krystal looked awkwardly at the floor, shaking her head a little, "Sorry… I didn't mean to blurt that out on our first meet, I'm really sorry…"

"Well, if that's the way you want to play it…" Roy leaned back, scrutinizing her every aspect closely. Krystal felt herself twitch under his gaze, now unsure whether she should've said it. Roy's face was unreadable for a moment, though it had a nice pink tinge to it.

"…You're cute," Roy replied finally, folding his arms, "Hot, even."

Krystal looked embarrassed, and looked away so he couldn't see her blush, "…Th-thanks, Roy…"

"You did it first… but don't mention it."

Before she knew what she was doing, Krystal had walked up to him, and leaned up to him, her lips brushing against his cheek. The boy flushed, but smiled anyway, wrapping his arms around her softly.

A moment later, she moved away, and turned to the door, opening it, "Tomorrow night suit you well?"

Roy smiled, nodding, "I'll be waiting, Krystal."

Krystal gave him a small wink, and with a flick of her tail, closed the door behind her. She put a hand over her heart, clutching it, feeling it thump with excitement. She smirked a little, her face still very red.

'_Oh, I'm sure you will be waiting…'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**The moral of this – KRYSTAL AND ROY SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN BRAWL.**

**Well, I finally voiced my preferred references for characters in one fic. I wanted to do something abstract. Krystal is in the game as a voice on the Lylat Cruise, as it said, and Roy is APPARANTLY in the SSBB data, though not playable. Which is another reason how I put Roy in this – being there, but un-noticed.**

**Well, peace out guys. Catch you all soon!**

+Regii+


End file.
